


Pride

by lilyrose14



Series: Lab notes [2]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Much happiness and fluff, Pride, Q is a rainbow sprite, Spin off story from Labnotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose14/pseuds/lilyrose14
Summary: A one off story that follows my much longer story of how James and Q ended up together- Labnotes.I fell in love with these two and promised when inspiration struck that I'd share their continuing adventures.  This is the first of those new stories in this series.  I think it will make sense if you haven't read the much longer (200,000 word) novel that came before this, although if you have you'll pick up on some ongoing inside jokes along the way.  So if you aren't up for reading all of the previous 52 chapters I think you can probably jump in and still enjoy it, and maybe it will encourage new readers to be brave and tackle the behemoth of the longer tale.This story has James and Q (and Eve- because I do so love Eve), marching in the pride parade to find a bad guy (of course).  Even if really the story is about Q finding his confidence and wanting to publicly celebrate his love with James, in ways that may make James just a bit overwhelmed.With the Pride parades happening this weekend in the U.S. and coming up soon in London I was inspired to explore the idea of the two of them together celebrating their relationship.  So the timing for sharing this is purposeful.   Enjoy and Happy PRIDE!





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride everyone! Couldn't resist exploring what might happen if James and Q found themselves in the middle of the Pride celebrations.

Pride:

From the official lab notebook of the MI6 Quartermaster:

Have invented a spray paint that can only be removed with an emulsifying enzyme soap. I’ve previously used it to temporarily mark equipment knowing I could easily remove it with the enzyme wash, and am pleased to note that it does not smear or chip until it is intentionally removed. Recently tested it on various fabrics and surfaces to test reactivity. Tests indicate no allergic response. Today will be the first real full scale test. Will report on longevity, reactivity and response at completion of test.

~~~

James knocked loudly on the bedroom door. “Q! We need to go. What’s taking so long?” Q had been in there for well over an hour, loud music James didn’t recognize coming from the portable speakers. 

“I’m almost ready. Keep your pants on!” Q yelled back, the music suddenly going silent. Then he whipped the door open in front of James making him take a step back. Q took one look at James, quickly noting the denim blue jeans, t-shirt and baby blue pullover v-neck jumper and quirked his jaw sideways raising his eyebrows in dismay as he shook his head. “You’re kidding right? That isn’t what you are wearing is it?” He leaned against the doorframe, one hand on his hip as he chastised James. 

James couldn’t speak. His mouth just hung open, slack jawed and dumb, his head bobbing up and down as he stepped back even further to take in the full view of the man in front of him. Q had just emerged from the bedroom wearing black lace up Doc Martin combat boots, black mini hot pants and a black leather harness that criss-crossed his chest. A tremendous amount of skin was on display, although not exactly bare since his body was covered in not so subtle broad striped rainbow sparkly paint, that came to delicate feathery tips just above his collar bones. His glasses no where to be found, his eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, rainbow sparkles hinting at the corner of his eyelids, his lips glossed and more red then normal and then there was his hair. Q’s hair was artfully spiked up, streaks of rainbow glitter tantalizingly streaming through his waves, the tips of his curls dripping artfully. 

“Bloody hell.” James murmured. “Jesus Q!” Then he shook his head, his lips pursed hard. “What do you mean this isn’t what I’m wearing? THAT most definitely is NOT what YOU are wearing!” 

“Of course it is.” Q smiled, the silver star he had glued over the mole on his left cheek rising higher. 

“No, no, no, no, no.” James shook his head. 

“What? You don’t like it?” Q stepped into the hall making James back up even further, twirling for him to take in the view. The view of Q’s plush little arse in black hot pants, the dimples of his lower back on clear display under the streak of green glitter that coated his skin made James close his eyes and swallow hard. 

“Fucking hell. Of course I like it, that’s not the point. But you can’t go out in public like this.” 

“Yes I can. Of course I can. We are going to the PRIDE parade. I am dressed appropriately for the pride parade. As a matter of fact I am dressed PERFECTLY for the pride parade.” 

“You aren’t DRESSED at all. You are wearing hot pants!” James just about choked as he said it, his eyes drifting down the front of Q’s hips, the vee of his trim abdominal muscles clearly displayed. “Wait! Did you shave?” James eyes went even wider as he looked up at Q. 

Q smiled and raised his eyebrows, “Un huh.” He winked. “Couldn’t wear hot pants that are cut this low unless I shaved.” Then Q raised one knee to twist his calf up for inspection. “And the glitter paint doesn’t stick well to hair.” 

“Christ.” James choked out realizing Q had shaved his legs as well. Those long lean running muscles flexing sinuously as Q twisted his ankle. “No, no, no.” 

“James,” Q said now sounding perturbed. “Tanner said we needed to dress for the parade.” 

“Tanner said blend in,” James corrected him. “We are supposed to be on alert and looking for a guy known for sex trafficking. But THIS!” James waved his hands up and down in front of Q, “THIS is NOT blending in.” 

“Have you ever been to a pride parade James?” Q raised his eyebrows. 

“No,” James sighed, “But…”

“I will blend in.” Q smiled. “But you, YOU are going to stick out like a sore thumb.” 

“So you are saying what?… That hot pants and rainbow glitter are like gay camouflage?” James actually smirked. 

Q laughed, “yes, exactly! This is gay camouflage.” He waved his hands down and up pointing to himself.

“Jesus Q, I don’t know.” James reached out to touch his arm, expecting his fingertips to come back covered in purple glitter and surprised when it didn’t. “Hot pants? Really? And the harness?” 

Q smirked and raised his eyes nodding as he bit at his bottom lip seductively. “I like the harness.” 

James could only shake his head, “Christ Q, you normally dress like a hipster grandpa. You and your mustard colored cardigans and tweed pants. Now it’s hot pants and a chest harness? Really?” 

“Hipster grandpa?” Q huffed, “I don’t dress like a hipster grandpa.” He raised his head to look at James, crossing his arms over his chest in protest. “You are the one currently looking middle aged you know.” He lifted one finger to point towards James, nodding in his direction. 

James looked down at his baby blue v-neck cardigan. “What’s wrong with this?” 

“Really?” Q protested. Then he grabbed James’ forearm as he spun on his booted heel to walk back into the bedroom. “Get in here. You have to change.” 

James was jerked forward, following Q against his will, “changing into what? I’m sure as hell not wearing booty shorts!” 

“You do know those little swim trunks of yours are basically the same thing.” Q looked at him. 

“Q,” James shook his head. “No.” 

“No, I know. Besides we can’t both wear hot pants,” Q snickered. He dug into the wardrobe, “Aha!” He declared. “These! Wear these!” He spun around with James’ tight black denim jeans in his hand and tossed them on the bed, then turned back to the wardrobe, his rainbow sparkly limbs glittering in the light. 

James just stood there befuddled, still not believing he was seeing his boyfriend in military boots and hotpants and glitter. So much glitter. There was really so so much glitter.

“And this!” Q now turned back to him again, one of Q’s thinnest concert t-shirts in his hand. 

“What band is it?” James asked. 

“Perfume genius,” Q smiled. 

James took the shirt from him and held it up. “This isn’t going to fit me.” 

“I know. It’s going to be stretched over all those gorgeous muscles and it’s going to be sexy as hell. Put it on.” Q smiled, turning to perch on the end of the bed, draping one rainbow painted leg over the other, his ankle swinging in eager anticipation. 

“Seriously?” James said, holding the thin piece of material in front of him. 

“Seriously,” Q answered. 

James huffed and rolled his eyes, then reached down and pulled his t-shirt and baby blue jumper vest over his head. He unfolded the shirt, looking for the armholes. He got his hands in them and went to pull it over his head and got stuck. “Q.” He huffed again. “I told you it wouldn’t fit.” 

“It will fit. It’s stretchy.” Q said standing to come help, easing it down over his shoulders, stretching it down over his back. It didn’t quite come to his waist, baring his midriff much to Q’s delight. “Now the black denim.” 

James looked down at himself and then up at Q, opening his mouth to say something, then shutting it again as he saw the look of happiness on Q’s face. He sighed and shook his head, reaching his hand out without looking up. “Give me the denim.” 

James turned his back to Q to pull off his trousers, and slid into the black jeans. Looking at himself in the mirror as he buttoned them and pulled the zip. He actually smiled. And then he shook his head and laughed when he saw Q’s expression in the mirror as well. Q was beaming. James chuckled. “Fine. You win.” 

“I always win,” Q said with a laugh. “You know that.” He jumped up from the bed and grabbed James wrist, his rainbow painted fingers slipping around his bones. “Now you need hair paint.”

“NO!” James grounded his heels refusing to move. 

“No?” Q looked at him, “Why not?” 

“I have a limit.” James said. 

Q furrowed his brows, “why?” then studied him trying to read his expression before adding, “Are you embarrassed to have rainbow hair paint?” 

James didn’t answer him. 

Q raised his eyebrows now in surprise. “Ah… I see.” He let go of James wrist and stepped away.

“Q…” James started, knowing Q was over analyzing this.

“So, is that why you didn’t want me to go out dressed like this? It’s embarrassing for you?” 

“No…”

“Because while you may not have made your bisexuality obvious in the past, everyone at MI6 knows about us. And when we are out, you aren’t shy about paying physical attention to me.” Q was saying this out loud for James, but also for himself suddenly feeling a wave of insecurity.

“I’m not embarrassed.” James said. 

“But maybe this is too much for you.” Q crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make himself smaller and less obvious.

“It’s not…” James was trying to interrupt him watching Q curl in on himself. 

“Maybe you like me better as the subdued hipster grandpa.” Q looked up at him. “That’s what you called me right? Hipster grandpa?” 

“Q.” James reached for his hands. It was really hard to believe they were about to have an argument while Q stood in front of him painted like a rainbow gay billboard. 

“No…”

“Just stop will you.” James squeezed his hands. “Let me talk.” 

Q looked at him, the hurt obvious in his eyes. 

“I am not embarrassed. And while I love your hipster grandpa look, believe me when I tell you that this is fucking hot.” 

Q looked at him, not quite believing him, shrugging his shoulders in the harness, now feeling silly. 

“I’m much more worried that going to the pride parade with you dressed like this means I’m going to spend all my time trying to keep other people away from you, and neither of us is actually going to be able to keep an eye out for Riyadhi,” James snickered, “because there is no way this is going to be gay camouflage on you, I think this is dressing you more like bait.” 

Q looked up at him from under his long black lined lashes, it might have been bashful, but it came off as seductive. “Am I baiting you?” 

James felt the crotch of his denim suddenly tighten. “YES! And bloody hell, I don’t think I’m going to be able walk very far with you by my side looking like this.” 

“Pants a little tight?” Q snickered, running his hand appreciatively over the front of James’ groin. 

“Yes,” James reached down to catch Q’s wrist. “And that’s not helping.” 

“Sorry,” Q looked up apologetically. Then stood to face James. “I get that this is a lot. I know that. And I know that we are doing this because MI6 assigned us to find Riyadhi. I know that we have a job to do and that we may not have even gone to the Pride parade if we didn’t have this assignment. But that’s not the only reason we are doing this, at least not for ME. I’ve NEVER done anything like this before. But I want this James. I want to celebrate and dance and be bold. And to be proud. That’s what Pride is all about isn’t it? Being proud of who we are? I’ve never felt confident about sharing this part of who I am publicly. But I’m proud of us. I want to celebrate us.” 

Q stopped and looked up at him, standing toe to toe, chest to chest, reaching for his hands as he waited for James to respond. They looked at one another quietly for a very long minute, James processing, thinking about all that Q had just said, before he finally nodded and gave Q a small half smile. “I’m proud of us too.” 

Q beamed and leaned in to kiss him, James feeling Q’s extra soft lips, thanks to the gloss he had applied, slide over his warmly, the distinct taste of cherry left behind when Q retreated with a smile. Then Q reached up to run his fingers through James’ hair, “just one rainbow stripe?” He asked coquettishly. “Please?” 

James closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation. “Fine. One. But only if you kiss me with more of that cherry lip gloss.” 

Q quickly leaned forward to peck him quickly on the lips again, smearing cherry gloss over James’ bottom lip before he stepped back and clapped in delight. “Yay! Come in the bathroom!” 

Ten minutes later Q was running for his chirping mobile, recognizing Eve’s ring tone. “Coming! Coming!” 

James laughed as he watched Q jump over the ottoman in the living room like a rainbow gazelle, all three cats jumping off the couch in surprise. 

“Eve?” Q answered. “Yes, yes we are on our way. Oh perfect!! Yes, yes. Pick us up!!” He clicked end call and turned to James. “Eve is on her way here. She can take us down to the parade.” 

“Well that’s good. I wasn’t going to let you get in the car covered in glitter paint anyway.” 

Q smirked. “Don’t worry, it’s remarkably unsmearable. It takes a special emulsifying soap to get it off.” Q came up and rubbed himself up and down the front of James’ shirt before quickly stepping back. “See!” He pointed at James’ front. 

“Yes.” James shook his head. “I see. And really…. that did not help the tightness in my pants.” 

“Sorry,” Q laughed. “We don’t have time to do anything about that at the moment.” 

Then the doorbell rang, “No, clearly we don’t.” James hummed. “Moneypenny must have been driving extra fast.” 

“Open the door. I have to grab the bag from the bedroom.” Q said as he disappeared down the hall. 

Eve’s eyes went wide when James opened the door and she saw what he was wearing. “JAMES!” 

“Yes, I know. Blame Q.” James said as he stepped back, “Come on in Eve. Just wait until you see what he is wearing, or perhaps I should say not wearing.” 

“JAMES!” Q called down the hall, “what did you do with the eyeliner I left on the counter in the bathroom?” 

“Eyeliner?” Eve mouthed at James. 

“I didn’t touch it. Look again.” Then he turned to Eve, “oh, that’s nothing. Just wait.” 

“Found it!” And then Q came down the hall, bag in hand. “EVE!” He smiled, admiring her rainbow tulle mini skirt and halter top. “You look fantastic!” 

Eve’s mouth dropped open and James snickered. “Told you.” 

“Q...” Eve said quietly and then squealed in absolute delight. “You look fucking gorgeous!!” Jumping up and down and clapping her hands making Q beam and James just shake his head in dismay again. 

“Well thank you Ms. Moneypenny. James thought it might be too much.” 

“Oh, it’s definitely too much,” Eve nodded, “but it’s bloody PERFECT!” She ran her hand down his arm entranced by the sparkly hue on his skin. 

“Come on you two.” James reached for the bag from Q. “Let’s go.” Holding the door open as nearly naked rainbow boy and stiletto heeled rainbow girl walked out in front of him hand in hand. 

~~~

Arriving at the parade route Eve dropped them off and went to park the car. James immediately on alert as eyes started to wander over Q’s mini hot pants. 

“James, help me with the wings.” Q had pulled a tissue wrapped package out of the bag he had in the car as they had climbed out, leaving the bag behind. 

“Wings? What wings?” James said, giving a burly man who was looking at Q inappropriately a serious look until he turned away. It was going to be a long day.

“The wings that go in the back of my harness.” Q said unfolding them and fluffing up the feathers. 

James actually started to laugh. 

“What?” Q said. “Why are you laughing?”

“Oh sure, why the bloody hell not. Let’s just draw even more attention to you. Let’s put wings on your back which make you look even more ethereal and see if you can BLEND in!” James was shaking his head. 

Q leaned up to his ear. “They have my gun holsters built into them. I couldn’t exactly hide a gun in my hotpants.” 

James snickered and raised his eyebrows in appreciation for Q’s creativity. “Always up to something ingenious, aren’t you. Love.” Kissing the lobe of his ear quickly before reluctantly reaching for the wings.

Q smiled, “And I have a rainbow cape for you, you can hide your gun holster in the back of your over tight black trousers that way.” 

“And just where is Eve hiding hers?” He asked as he helped Q affix his wings, smoothing down the feathers over the holsters that skimmed his scapulas. He couldn’t help but whisper as he leaned in and kissed the back of his Q’s neck, “you are so fucking sexy.” 

Q turned his head to kiss James quickly in return. “You are always so easily turned on when you know I have guns on me.” Then he saw Eve headed for them, her eyebrows raised even higher as she spotted Q’s wings. “And I suspect Eve has a gun hidden in the tulle of her skirt.” Q added answering James’ question.

“Gorgeous wings Q, I see we are going for the sinful fallen angel look. And nice cape James, you have always been sort of the anti-super hero. It suits you. Tanner is going to be seriously jealous when he spots you two.” Ignoring James’ inquisitive look at her comment as she stepped between them, taking each one by the hand on either side of her, “right, my gorgeous sexy boys. Let’s go to work shall we?” she smiled. “This is going to be fun!” 

~~~

And it was. 

Mostly. 

Really almost all of it was fun. 

Except for the part where Q had to stomp on any number of men’s feet, not because they were interested in him, but because they were interested in James. Q was almost too beautiful for people to actually consider flirting with, especially with James shooting lasers out of his eyes at anyone who glanced too long at Q’s arse. But James in his too tight t-shirt, midriff peeking out, biker boots and tight jeans was too easy to approach and because he’s James Bond, he couldn’t help but flirt back until Q stopped in front of him and grabbed his face to kiss him soundly in front of everyone before grabbing a ribbon from one of the floats to tie around James’ wrist and tug him along on a leash to much applause and laugher from the people marching around them. 

And then there was Riyadhi, the sex trafficker they were looking for who James spotted on the side of the parade as they turned near St. James’s Park. When he made eye contact with James he took off, and all three of them darted after him. It was Eve who finally brought him down with a stiletto thrown at his head, and then she and Q sat on him until James could call in MI6 to actually take him away. They debated about what to do after that since technically that was the reason they were there. But then James grabbed Q’s hand and said “you really are too perfectly dressed to not finish the parade,” and all three slid back into the streaming group of gay men and lesbian woman and trans couples and bisexual partners and friends and allies, walking with the floats and waving for the crowds. 

They still had half the parade to enjoy and James couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Eve and Q dance their way down the street together, hand in hand, Q’s beautiful rainbow painted body swirling, his hot pants covered arse bouncing with the beat of the band playing on the corner as Eve swayed and wrapped her hands around Q’s neck, the two sharing a sweet kiss at the end of the song, until James swooped in and slung his gorgeous boyfriend over his shoulder to claim him back. 

“James, put me on your shoulders,” Q laughed as they strode down the street, Q looking back at the crowd behind them, his hands holding on to James’ back, sliding down to grab his arse, his legs bouncing as his knees hit James’ chest. “I want to see the crowd from higher up.” 

And that is how they ended the parade. Q’s lean thighs draped over James’ shoulders, the toes of his boots wrapped around to stabilize himself on James’ lower back, James’ hands holding tight to Q’s lean smooth, rainbow glittery calves. Q’s winged feathers flapped in the wind as he rode down through Trafalgar square onto Whitehall, for the very first time publicly celebrating his relationship with James for all the world to see. 

Including Tanner who’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of both James and Q as they met him at the end of the route having heard about the successful apprehension of Riyadhi. Q smiled broadly as he met Bill’s wife for the first time, his wings waving up and down as he leaned down to shake her hand from up on James’ shoulders. “Perhaps you could put me down now James.” 

“Indeed,” Tanner replied, his eyes still bobbing up and down between the two of them not sure where to let them land. 

Q caught Bill’s eyes as his feet hit the ground and he winked at him knowingly. “He looks pretty good in that tight t-shirt doesn’t he,” he said quietly. Tanner just smiled as he blushed and looked away. 

“Dinner?” Eve suddenly asked loudly. “I’m starving!” 

“Yes,” James agreed. “Me too.” 

“Where?” Q asked. 

And twenty minutes later they were all sitting at the local Nando’s ordering peri-peri chicken and sangria. Eve’s tired feet were draped across Q’s lap who rubbed them tenderly making Eve hum in delight, as Q slid into the corner of James’ open arm, resting against his shoulder, his wings now tucked safely away. 

James hand was draped over Q’s shoulder playing with the buckles on Q’s chest harness. He leaned down to whisper against Q’s ear, “you know I like this on you. Gives me something to hold onto, which might come in handy later.” Q felt a jolt of desire run through him at those words and had to shift Eve’s feet lower in his lap, his mini hot pants suddenly rather uncomfortable. James saw him do it and laughed. “But let’s finish dinner first, yeah?” he brushed his lips over Q’s ear again and then reached for the glass of sangria Tanner had just poured for him. “Cheers,” he lifted it to thank Tanner and raised his eyebrows at the way Tanner was looking at him. 

“Cheers,” Bill offered in reply, before looking away, reaching for his wife’s hand to hold under the table. 

~~~

The evening coming to an end, James’ suggested they take the tube home, Eve’s apartment the opposite direction from where the parade ended, even though she had happily offered them a ride. “Thanks Eve, but I kind of like the idea of riding the tube with Q dressed like this. It’s been fun to watch people’s reactions.” James smiled as he leaned in and kissed Q on the tip of his nose, making Q roll his eyes and shake his head. 

“Right, then we’ll just be off too,” Bill nodded as he kissed Eve goodbye on her cheek and then turned to James and Q, leaning in to kiss them as well before catching himself and stepping back uneasily, sticking out his hand to James. 

Q smiled as he watched James shake Bill’s hand, then tug him in for a hug and a manly pat on the back. Q leaned in to kiss Bill’s wife Tanya quickly on the cheek, “lovely to meet you,” he said as she nodded. 

“You too. You and James should come for dinner, I’d love to talk more,” she said sincerely. 

Q heard Bill clear his throat, and stepped back from Tanya to turn to him. Bill’s hand stuck out for a hand shake, but Q ignored it and leaned in to wrap his arms around him, hugging him closely before kissing him quickly on the lips, cherry gloss leaving a sheen on Bill’s mouth when Q retreated. “Next time you should really kiss him goodbye. He tastes even better then I do.” He whispered before stepping back leaving a stunned Tanner standing on the street, his arms awkwardly stuck out not knowing how to respond. 

James and Tanya both laughed. Tanya grabbing Bill’s hand, “come on love, let’s let them get home now.” 

Tanner quickly ducking his head, “right, right. Yes let’s.” Then he turned back to both gentlemen. “Have a good night.” Before turning and rather stiffly walking away with Tanya at his side. 

James held in the laugh as long as he could, hoping Tanner was out of earshot before he let it out, a rolling warm sound. “What did you say to him?”

Q giggled, “I told him next time he should kiss you goodbye.” 

“You did not!” James laughed. 

“I did. You know Tanner has an immense crush on you.” Q raised his eyebrows. 

“No…” James protested. “Not Bill.” 

“Oh yes,” Q nodded. “He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you at dinner.” 

James just shook his head, “maybe we all have a bit of a sliding scale when it comes to sexuality.” But then he pulled Q closer to him, “but pretty sure Bill is not my type.” 

Q started to shiver, mini hot pants didn’t provide much warmth now that the sun was going down, “and just what is your type?”

James quickly ran his hands up and down Q’s sparkly rainbow arms. “Glittery ethereal sprites apparently. Are you cold?” 

“Mmm, a bit,” Q nodded turning to stand with his chest pressed to James’ side. “And by the way, I hope you have two oyster cards for the tube, because I don’t know where you think I would be carrying one.” 

James laughed out loud. “What? No pockets in your hot pants?” 

“No, and they are starting to feel like cold pants. So let’s get moving.” 

James snickered, pulling his rainbow cape off of his shoulders to wrap around his boyfriend before reaching for Q’s chin with his fingers to kiss him warmly, “fine, we’ll catch a cab. I don’t have any oyster cards actually. You know I don’t really like to ride the tube.” 

Q rolled his eyes and dropped his head back to his shoulders in momentary frustration, “then why didn’t you let Eve drive us home?” He pulled the cape more tightly around his arms, at least some protection from the breeze picking up where they stood.

“Because I actually thought I might suggest we go dancing. You are gorgeous and after watching you and Eve dance in the street, I’m intrigued to see what this paint will do under a mirror ball.” James gave him a half smile, running his hands down Q’s arms, before linking their fingers together.

“Probably blind you,” Q chuckled. “Do you really want to go dancing?” 

“Don’t you?” James turned the question back to him. They stood close, their hands linked, arms loose, fingers brushing hips as Q lightly swung their arms, standing chest to chest, Q’s lace up booted toes bracketed by James’ biker boots. People walking past them on the street looked twice, smiling at the easy affection they saw, the two men so very different, and yet so very clearly together. 

Q looked warmly into his eyes, studying him in the fading light of sunset. “Yes…” he smiled, but then quickly added, “but not tonight. I do want you to take me dancing, but not dressed like this.” Q quickly looked down his own body. “And not with you dressed like that. I don’t want anyone besides me touching you tonight, and if we go dancing lots of other people are going to try. So take me home, love.” 

~~~

The cab ride home was quick, both grateful to arrive home safely as the cabbie spent too much time looking in the rear view mirror at them instead of on the road. 

“He’s watching us,” James whispered as he brushed his nose over Q’s neck. 

“Of course he is, we are a bit of a spectacle,” Q laughed. “Question is whether we should give him something to watch,” he teased as he slid his hand into James’ lap and then slid his tongue into James’ mouth. But then the cab careened to a stop, nearly dumping both of them onto the floor as the cabbie had to hit the breaks not noticing the red light until nearly too late. 

James shot the cabbie an evil look, making the young man in the front seat turn his eyes back towards the road before saying to Q, “perhaps we best wait until we get home.” 

Q nodded and scooted further away to put some distance between them, pulling the cape back around him for some warmth before dropping his head back to the upholstery behind him with a frustrated sigh, making James laugh. “I think you can make it five minutes.” 

“Speak for yourself, I’ve been walking around in hotpants all day.” Q mumbled. 

“Yes, I’m aware,” James chuckled. “Believe me…” he said as he reached for Q’s hand, brushing their fingers together quietly, “I’m more than aware.” 

 

~~~

Pulling up in front of the flat Q climbed out as James handed a 10 pound note to the driver with a quick, “keep the change,” then followed Q up the stairs. “Now where were we?” he asked as he crowded Q through the door. Cats already underfoot as James wrapped his arms around Q from behind, dropping the rainbow cape on the floor by the door. 

“We are feeding the cats,” Q quipped. Benjamin already jumping onto the counter and then onto the top of the refrigerator to encourage Q to pull out the cat food kept in the upper cupboard. 

“Fine,” James let him deal with cat bowls but only long enough to fill them as James filled up the water bowl, before tugging Q’s hand to follow him to the living room. “Now let’s try this again.” 

“Yes, let’s,” Q smiled and ran his hands up through James’ hair, brushing his fingers through the faded rainbow that he had painted into James’ sideburn and along one side. 

“Do you have more of that cherry lip gloss?” James teased him. 

“Not in my hotpants, no,” Q laughed, “do you want me to put more on?” He teased James with a kiss and then a bite to his lower lip. 

“Mmm, later,” James chuckled before running his hands down Q’s back, cupping his arse through his very tiny black shorts. “So how much of you is actually painted in that rainbow spray?” James asked, his fingers finding the band of Q’s hotpants and tugging it open a bit to peer down the back as he leaned over Q’s shoulder. “I don’t see a paint line.” 

Q smiled, “most of me. I put it on before I slid on the pants, but not quite all of me. Pretty sure my arse is a bit streaky.” 

“And the front?” James raised his eyebrows.

“I do not have a rainbow cock and balls, if that is what you asking, although there may be a bit of a hint from the overspray,” Q laughed pushing back from James. “I should wash this off. Do you want to help me?” Q asked, a whole lot of innuendo laden in his voice. 

James reached for him again, pulling him close as he leaned down and licked Q’s shoulder. “Leave it on,” he said as he raised his head. “It doesn’t taste like anything, and I’m rather turned on by the idea of fucking a rainbow sprite. Been thinking about it most of the day actually.”

Q laughed, “mmm, well then let’s make that fantasy a reality shall we?” As he slipped a finger through a belt loop on the front of James’ black jeans and headed for the bedroom. 

~~~

Q lay exhausted on the pillows panting, completely loose limbed until he felt James’ fingers slide beneath the leather straps of the harness running along his back and yank him back to his knees making him yelp. “James, I need a break,” Q whimpered.

“I’m not done,” James brusquely huffed against Q’s neck as he held the harness in one hand keeping Q on his knees. 

Q took a breath and tried to stabilize his arms beneath him to hold himself up. “I can’t...” 

But James held him up with no effort as he lined himself up one more time and thrust forward watching his cock disappear between Q’s rainbow colored butt cheeks, burying himself deeply. Both men moaned, Q’s a breathy huff, James’ a growl as he set up a quick pace. He knew Q couldn’t take much more, already oversensitive from his own orgasm, but James didn’t need much more. His hips snapping forward, he pulled Q up straighter, one hand tight in the leather straps between his shoulder blades, the other wrapping around Q’s neck as he arched him back into his embrace, his mouth finding the whip cord muscles of Q’s neck to latch onto. 

“Please,” Q groaned, “please James.” 

And with that James thrust deeply, spilling himself, holding Q close, his legs shaking, until finally he eased them both down to the bed. James rolled to the side seeing Q heave in exhaustion. “We are definitely keeping the harness.” James said with a deep chuckle. 

“Next time maybe you should wear it,” Q offered quietly, his gorgeous green eyes now smudged with deep smokey rings of eyeliner making him look even more beautiful as he rolled to his back. 

James smiled, “anytime.” 

Q’s eyes were closing, he was swamped in sleep inducing endorphins. “I’m too tired to shower,” he grumbled. 

James grunted in affirmation, his eyes hidden below his elbow, having flung his arm over his face as he recovered. “Me too.” But then he looked over at Q, covered in body paint, the sparkles in his hair starting to collect on the pillow. “But I really think we should get you cleaned up.” 

“Tomorrow,” Q groaned. “It can wait.” 

“No,” James shook his head, “I think you’ll regret that. How about a bath? You won’t need to stand that way.”

Q groaned in complaint. “Your tub is shit.” 

“It’s not. It’s just not as big as the one you had.” James sat up beside him. “Come on.” 

“Ten minutes.” Q tried to negotiate. 

James looked more closely at Q’s stomach, the broad streaks of color had swirled together over his belly button. Then as Q shifted James saw the paint streaks on the bed beneath Q’s thighs. “Q?” 

“Ten minutes. Just ten minutes,” Q groaned again. 

James laughed, “you said it took a special soap to get this paint off right?” 

“Yes,” Q grumbled, “I have a whole dispenser of it in the bathroom.” 

“Well I think cum works too.” James chuckled, reaching out to drag his finger across Q’s abdomen, Q’s own ejaculate on his skin, which James now used to fingerpaint and swirl through the glitter that was liquid again making squiggles and fingerprints. 

Q opened his eyes in surprise and sat up on his elbows to look down. “Really?” 

“Yep, and based on the paint I can see on the sheets, I suspect you are leaving an arse print because of me.” 

“Huh,” Q said in surprise, “must be another enzyme of some kind. I should probably study that.” Then he flopped back to the bed and shook his arse to spread the paint around below him. “Guess we are throwing these sheets away.” 

James guffawed, then spun to climb off the bed. “I’m going to go run water for you. You can have your ten minutes while I fill the tub.” 

When James finally came back out to retrieve his boyfriend who he fully expected to find in a deep slumber he was instead greeted by the image of Q using his arse like a rainbow stamp, bouncing on the bed, leaving arse prints everywhere. “Q?”

“I wanted to see how many I could make,” Q said with a happy satisfied grin. Then as James reached for his hands he gingerly climbed to a stand looking back at the bed his butt prints dotted across the bottom sheet. He giggled which made James laugh. 

“Come on my rainbow sprite, let’s get this paint off of you.” 

~~~

It took three changes of water and most of the soap to get Q’s skin clean, rubbed pink by the time James was done with him and there was still glitter in his hair, but James had given up trying to get it out of all the thick waves that covered Q’s head. That could just work itself out in the next hair wash. And now as Q lay relaxed, head back on the side of the tub, knees peaking out of the fresh steaming water, James ran his hand affectionately through his hair one more time, tipping his chin up by tugging on the back of his hair to kiss him. “Don’t fall asleep in here. I’m going to go change the sheets so we can actually go to sleep.” 

“Mmm,” Q hummed. “I can’t promise that.” 

“Try,” James chuckled as he nipped at his skin. “I don’t want you to drown.” 

“Pretty sure I’ll wake up if I slip that low,” Q said quietly. 

“I’ll be quick,” James said before vanishing to go straighten the bed. 

Back in five minutes, he handed Q his toothbrush. “Here, I know you’ll hate waking up with fuzzy teeth. Brush,” he said as he reached down to pull Q out of the tub and scrubbed him dry quickly with a towel.

Q brushed, his eyes mostly closed, his skin tingly from the scrubbing. James brushed his teeth beside him watching Q in the mirror thinking Q looked particularly young with his pink scrubbed skin and still glittery wet waves, his bottom lip drooping open as Q stalled in the brushing of his teeth. “Come on Q, finish and then to bed with you.” 

Q nodded and leaned down to spit in the sink before dragging heavy feet towards the bed, his eyes already closed as he fell back to the mattress, pulling the duvet up to his shoulders and reaching for James with his hand as he felt him climb in behind him. The door now open the cats joined them, finding their usual spots. 

James let Q pull his arm around him and waited for Q to settle in, feeling his bare back brush up close to his chest. 

“I love you James,” Q said sleepily.

James always smiled when he heard Q say those words. “Say it again,” he prompted him as he always did. 

“I love you,” Q sighed saying it a second time as he always did. 

“I love you too,” James replied, finishing the pattern of their love admonitions that they shared everyday before adding. “And next year I’m wearing the hot pants and harness to the parade.” He felt Q giggle quietly.

“Do I get to paint you?” Q asked, leaning back as he raised one hand to stroke James’ cheek, placing a sleepy kiss to his lips. 

“Go to sleep Q,” James smiled. 

“That’s not a no,” Q smiled before drifting quietly to sleep. 

“You know I can never say no to you,” James whispered before kissing the nape of Q’s neck and pulling him closer. “Happy Pride my love.” 

~~~

Q’s personal notebook:

Full scale test of enzyme emulsify paint a grand success. Unexpected result when we discovered human ejaculate apparently has the same enzyme as my soap. Bugger. 

But all of it was worth it to see the look on James’ face when I came out for the Pride parade. I’ve never wanted to celebrate my sexuality until I met James, and the chance to march with him in the Pride parade, all eyes on us as a couple was liberating. Even including that moment when Moneypenny punched that screaming homophobic bigot who tried to grab me from the pavement, I gave her a high five for that one. I’m just glad James didn’t see it. Pretty sure the man wouldn’t have had any teeth left. And what the bloody hell, really… I walk around in public in hot pants and rainbow body paint, and who gets more attention? James. Of course he did. He really did look fabulous in my stretchy Perfume Genius band shirt. I’ve already got next year’s parade marked on the calendar! 

Oh, and I found the sheet. He kept it. I found it washed but still paint printed with imprints of my arse in the back of the armoire this morning although I have no idea what he plans to do with it. It’s not like he never gets to see my backside. 

Happy PRIDE! Rainbows, glitter and happiness for everyone.


End file.
